


Pessimistic

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t handle this.” </p>
<p>The teen frowned and stepped before him.</p>
<p>“You can… and you will.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pessimistic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



“I don’t like this. I don’t like this one bit!” Jason snarled, whipping his helmet against the far wall.

Damian only crossed his arms, and leaned back, rolling his eyes at the man- _teenager_.

“I fail to see the big deal. So you’re _smaller_. I highly doubt you are any less efficient or volatile. I manage just fine in my compact size whilst I am forced to await another growth spurt.”

Jason’s face twitched as he paced, fists clenched at his sides, and Damian frowned when he realized just how pale he had become.

“I…I made a point of leaving this part of my life behind. I don’t want to be like this again. I _can’t_ stay like this, and no one has any answers for me, they just wanted me to stay at the manor. As if that would be of any help. No, Bruce just wants to live out some fantasy where he can try and forget I ever died, where no one made bad decisions. I refuse play along with his messed up games, I-“

“Need to calm down and get your head on straight _Todd_.” The teen huffed. “You’re not going to get anywhere by having a meltdown.”

“You- _you don’t understand_ , this is…it’s…”

“I understand completely.” He snorted. “You are upset. The last time you were young you met your untimely demise, awoke in your grave, and in some odd turn of events mother got her paws on you. She spent a better part of her time on you whilst I was left with tutors and servants. I am well aware of your troubles. Regardless, this is really no cause for concern, it is all in your head. I’m sure father’s working diligently to rectify this mistake. I honestly do not understand why you have to be such a pessimist when you could be taking advantage of the situation instead of cowering in your most run down safe house. In clothes that most certainly do not fit mind you.”

Jason seemed torn and swayed back and forth on his feet uncertainly.

Damian took the time during to survey the damage and sighed as he took in the fist battered walls, the broken mirrors and windows, and Jason’s bloodied knuckles.

“I can’t handle this.” Jason insisted, breaking the silence as he covered his face as sunk to the ground.

The teen frowned and stepped before him.

“You can… and you _will_. I hardly think this is time for angst. Instead you should be enjoying yourself and the opportunity this presents.”

The crumpled form gave a dry laugh.

“The opportunity to be laughed at and smothered with unwanted affection? Or are you talking about the opportunity to be locked in a cage down in the cave so Bruce can effectively keep me subdued and brood over my life choices?” He snapped, and Damian could almost take pity on him and his now watering eyes.

_Almost_. But not quite.

“Tt, of course not. I was referring to the fact that you are currently a great deal smaller, much easier to manhandle, and have an abundance of energy. With our arrangement over the past several months I would have thought such things would have at least crossed your mind. After all, you do enjoy it ever so much when I throw you down, Todd.”

And Damian knew he had won, that he had successfully over ridden the fear coursing through Jason’s veins when he flushed, and swallowed thickly.

“Well… _damn_. Don’t _you_ have a way with words.”

At this Damian curled his lips into a feral smile.

“So I’ve been told.”


End file.
